


You Cannot Silence Our Voices

by jacquelee



Series: Jane the ISN reporter [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year in prison under president Clark's regime, Jane is finally free again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Silence Our Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Babylon 5 love month](http://babylon5-love.livejournal.com).

Jane was still in shock and she still didn't really even believe that this was real. Everything had happened so fast. At first she had thought it was just another trick, another form of psychological torture. After an entire year, more even, it seemed impossible that she could be free. 

As such, she was still not entirely sure that it was real, even when they told her over and over that it was, that she was free, even when she had seen her other colleagues and was now brought home. 

The only thing that would convince her that this was actually real, that it wasn't a cruel hoax, that it wasn't a trick, was seeing Amelia. She had asked for her and they had told her she was waiting for her at home. 

Jane didn't want to get her hopes up, she still tried to tell herself that if it was a trick it would be easier to go back to her dark, lonely cell without having believed that there was freedom. 

But when she was led into the apartment, Amelia was standing right there. She couldn't help herself, she cried out, a cry that was turning into a sob and the next moment she was lying in Amelia's arms.

Over and over they reassured each other that they were fine, that everything was going to be good. They both sobbed and just stood there, holding on to each other. Jane didn't know for how long, but at some point, someone else was clearing their throat next to them. 

It was hard letting go and they still clung to each other when they sat down on the couch, the representative of the new government talking to them about how they would want Jane to read the news the following morning, about how important it would be for everyone to see her alive, to see a familiar face from before the war back on the screen. 

Jane didn't know what to say to that. She didn't really know much of anything right now. Sure, she wanted to be an anchor again, sure, she wanted to relay the news to everyone, the actual news, the actual truth, but would she be able to do so? Amelia pressed her hand. 

Jane looked at her. She knew that it would be absolutely her decision, that Amelia would never tell her what to do. 

"If you write my text."

Amelia smiled. She was the main scriptwriter for ISN, or at least she had been before the war, before she too had been imprisoned like Jane, in a different prison far away, to maintain the possibility of playing mind games on both of them, to rob both of them of the one relationship that meant the world to them. 

"Of course. But only if you really want to do it." 

Jane smiled too, albeit weakly. 

"I think so. Tomorrow morning you say?" 

"Yes. We will arrange for you to be brought to the broadcast building. Both of you obviously." 

Amelia and Jane looked at each other again and then Jane nodded. 

"Okay." 

The representative shook their hands, thanked them profusely and then was led to the door by both of them.

Returning to the couch, Jane wanted nothing more than to hold Amelia close, to look at her, to drink in every single part of her again, to absolutely convince herself that this was real. 

And apparently that was exactly what Amelia wanted too. They just held each other close, snuggled and stroked each other. Amelia's face was thinner, her hair was longer than her usual very short cut and it was very frizzled. Her usually shining black skin looked sick, dull and she had definitely lost some weight, her normally big and strong form being diminished somehow, smaller. 

It was obvious that they had not been kind to her. Jane knew she herself probably looked just as changed. Sobbing and laughing at the same time they continued to explore their faces, their bodies. For a long time they didn't talk, they only held each other close. 

And finally the reality sank in completely. The war was over. They were free. They were together again. 

And then there was no hold anymore, they both just cried and cried until they had no tears. Until they were so exhausted that even getting to bed was a hard feat to accomplish. 

Right before they fell asleep, Amelia looked at Jane and smiled, a smile that nearly was as mischievous as her old smiles. 

"Well, I hope ISN has rehired some of those make up artists and hair stylists. You need it." 

Jane laughed, an actual laugh. It felt weird but free. It felt like the old her. And right there and then, hearing Amelia's old humour, knowing that they couldn't destroy her just as they couldn't destroy herself, she knew that they would make it, that they could be happy again despite all the horrors of the last year. 

That she could act as a mouthpiece for the people who resisted. As a symbol of newfound freedom.

Clark had tried as hard as he could to silence their voices, but he didn't succeed. 

No one ever could.


End file.
